With the development of modern electronic technologies, certain structures are provided in a display panel of a display device to accomplish corresponding functions, for example a touch structure is provided for a touch function, in order to provide a user with convenience in use.
Currently, in order to reduce the thickness of the display panel and achieve the touch function, common electrodes provided in the display panel are generally multiplexed as touch electrodes (such as touch driving electrodes, or touch driving electrodes and touch sensing electrodes both located in the same layer), that is, the common electrodes are used to receive a common voltage signal in a display state, and used as the touch electrodes to receive or output touch signals (e.g. to receive touch sensing signals or output touch driving signals) in a touch state. The common electrodes can be disposed on a side of an array substrate that faces a color filter substrate or can be disposed on a side of the color filter substrate that faces the array substrate.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing the structure of a display panel in the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, a display panel 1 includes a display region A1 and a frame region A2 surrounding the display region A1. More particularly, the display panel 1 may include a color filter substrate 11, an array substrate 12 provided opposite to the color filter substrate 11, and a liquid crystal layer 13 disposed between the color filter substrate 11 and the array substrate 12, where the liquid crystal layer 13 is formed by liquid crystal molecules 131. Common electrodes 14 are provided on a side of the array substrate 12 that faces the color filter substrate 11 and may be multiplexed as touch driving electrodes. Meanwhile, corresponding to the common electrodes 14 multiplexed as the touch driving electrodes, touch sensing electrodes 15 are provided on a side of the color filter substrate 11 that is away from the array substrate 12, to realize the touch function.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, when the display panel operates in a display state, the common electrodes 14 are configured to receive a common voltage signal to drive the liquid crystal molecules 131 to rotate, thereby realizing the display effect of the display panel. However, since the liquid crystal molecules 131 are provided in the display region A1, the common electrodes 14 for driving the liquid crystal molecules 131 are required to be provided in the display region A1 instead of the frame region A2. When the display panel operates in a touch state, the common electrodes 14 multiplexed as the touch driving electrodes are configured to receive touch driving signals, so that the touch effect is accomplished through a mutual capacitance formed between the common electrodes 14 and the touch sensing electrodes 15. As shown in FIG. 1, the touch sensing electrodes 15 are provided in both the display region A1 and the frame region A2, however, since the common electrodes multiplexed as the touch driving electrodes are provided in the display region A1 only, a touch performance in the display region A1 of the display panel is good, while a touch performance in the frame region A2 of the display panel is poor, and thus degrading the overall touch performance of the display panel.